1. Technical Field
The present invention(s) generally relate to combining signals across a cable between units of a wireless communication system. More particularly, the invention(s) relate to systems and methods for signal frequency division in wireless communication systems.
2. Description of Related Art
In split mount microwave radio systems, a transceiver may include an indoor unit (IDU) and an outdoor unit (ODU) coupled to an antenna. In one example, the IDU may be coupled to a server or other computer over a wired network (e.g., LAN, WAN, or the Internet) or to a mobile network base station. Information to be wirelessly transmitted may be prepared by both the IDU and the ODU before wireless transmission. Similarly, the ODU may receive signals from the antenna to provide to the server, other computer, or mobile network node via the IDU.
When multiple transmit signals are to be transmitted or multiple receive signals are to be received, two different ODUs may be used. Each different ODU may be coupled to one or more IDUs with at least two cables to provide the signals. Unfortunately, multiple cables between one or more ODUs and one or more IDUs may increase cost and require additional parts.